Okamiki Mizutaro
Okamiki Mizutaro ('' 水太郎 オカミキ, ''Mizutaro Okamiki) ''is a chunin-ranked ninja of Konohagakure. He is a member of the nearly extinct Mizutaro clan that was murdered during the Kekkei Genkai genocides. His main goal in life is to be a strong medical ninjutsu specialist, and take away the stigma that male shinobi can do it just as well. Background Okamiki's parents, Okatsu and Emi Mizutaro, were born and raised in Kirigakure. A major renegade in the fight against the kekkei genkai genocides; many ninja would be able to escape to various villages due to his help, and many ninjas on the opposing side considered Okatsu a traitor, and wished for his death. During one night, with his now pregnant wife, he would escape far away from the village, and make a small meager living as a farmer in the outskirts of villages. They eventually gave birth to a baby boy that they would name Okamiki. Life was pretty peaceful for the family, until one night, when Okamiki was around the age of 4, his former village mates had found his location, and still were eager for him to be brought to justice, and wanted him dead. They set fire to the house as they ran inside, and ambushed the family. Okatsu would get his wife and child out, but Okamiki tried to go back inside, not wanting to leave his father. Okamiki was hit by a flaming rafter, which caused him to burn very badly. Okatsu quickly got Okamiki back out to Emi, who would run off with their son, and Okatsu was killed when his guard was off. His body was burned along with the house, and his wife and son barely escaped with their lives. His mother and him escaped and fled to Konoha, with Okamiki barely managing to live through the night, but due to his dire situation, the village guards granted the two entrance to the village so he could be healed, and the third Hokage would let him and his mother reside in Konoha because of previous positive ties with Okatsu. Because of the fire, it gave him a strong resolution and decided to become a ninja to become stronger and be able to protect his loved ones, especially his mother. But, he is also very terrified of fire, and would not even go towards the smallest of flames for awhile. Of course, being a ninja, that's unavoidable, so he tries to keep his fear under control as much as possible. . Personality Okamiki is a very soft-spoken young man and hates conflict with other people, and one of his main desires is everyone getting along. Of course, this being the ninja world, this is not completely possible. So in turn, Okamiki at least tries the mediator to any conflict he comes across with words rather than violence. He is a very generous and considerate individual and has a hard time saying no to others when they need help, often overworking himself. This personality of his eventually leads him to become a medic ninja since he is able to help, rather than hurt. However, he is also incredibly sensitive and can easily be hurt by words, and was prone to crying when he was younger. He is considered the most emotionally underdeveloped in the group, as empathic as he has shown to be. Due to his trauma in his childhood, he has underlying anxiety and is prone to frequent upsets. He has low aptitude in dealing with his own negative emotions, which leads to him having a hard time opening up about his past or just venting about his personal problems in general. As he grows up, he doesn't really cry as much, but he'll freeze up and shut down, which makes him seem cold during these rare moments, but he just honestly doesn't know how to properly process what he wants to say. This does improve as he grows into an adult, learning how to better process his emotions. However, as mentioned earlier, his empathy ties in with how deep he does feel for others. When he makes bonds or falls in love, it's very deeply and wants to do whatever to make that person be happy, even if it means his sadness is the cost of it. He cares more about the feelings of others than his own. Appearance '''Overall:' Okamiki wears very modest and covering clothing, due to his extreme self-conscious insecurities due to his burn marks. He will often wear long sleeves and scarves even in hot weather, which doesn't bother him anyway, due to the fact that the Mizutaro clan members are often a few degrees colder than most people because of their kekkei genkai. His color palette consists of mostly blue and black. Jutsu Since he is a medical ninjustu user, a lot of his jutsu are medic related, and he has combined his water element into his ninjutsu. Mizutaro clan members with the kekkei genkai Kiatsu Sosa (ENG: Barometric Manipulation) are capable of both wind and water release that is able to adjust the barometric pressure in the air and create an environment within a certain radius (the radius can get bigger depending on how powerful the user is) and can raise or lower the temperatures to any extreme they desire, without them being severely affected. So, in turn, Mizutaro clanspeople can survive in various climates without a problem, for their bodies are capable of staying the same temperature no matter what the temperature is around them as they manipulate the weather around the vicinity of their bodies. Also, all clanspeople can be noted to be a lower body temperature than regular humans. Despite the fact they can handle themselves in higher temperatures, they can still suffer burns and frostbite, they just do so at a way slower rate. However, they can still adjust the area around them with their kekkei genkai just the same but only can do so with their current capacity of chakra. Users can lower atmospheric pressure, causing lower temperature and fronts to bring about stormy or colder weather, and can do so drastically enough in a smaller area to make the area freezing. On the other end, users can higher the pressure to raise the temperature around them to the point it makes the area arid and dry, and cause quick heat stroke like symptoms in the opponent. Users can also affect the pressure on a person's body itself, having various unwanted effects, and can lower the temperature of the opponents body, freezing them or burning them from the inside out. (A/N: Unique jutsu names will be added shortly) Okamiki awakens his Kiatsu Sosa during Shippuden during a rare fit of rage, and almost drowns his opponent (and unintentionally Ayumi and Kenshin) with an unrelenting torrent of rain, until he his teammates snapped him out of it. Water Whip Justu - Regular Form First Appearance of Justu: Part I Mastery: Medium Okamiki summons a stream of water like a whip into his hand, and it forms into a whip that he can use to hit his opponents with. Water Whip Justu - Ice Pick First Appearance of Justu - Part II Using the Kiatsu Sosa, he changes the temperature of his whip to below freezing, which freezes the whip into a long ice spear, which he can pierce things with. Water Whip Justu - Boiling Point First Appearance of Justu - Part II Using the kiatsu sosa, he can change the temperature of the water to boiling to where he can damage an enemy and cause burns. Water Whip Justu - Blinding Mist First Appearance of Justu - Part II Using the Kiatsu Sosa, he can change the boiling point to an evaporated form, and can also use it to confuse and blind and damage and enemy. Medical Ninjutsu: Okamiki carries a small gourd of specialized water with him that has a mixture of special herbs and other natural remedies that help the healing process. He uses his kekkei genkai in his various healing method, which provides a better success rate of healing than just healing chakra alone. He knows other basic healing ninjutsu techniques as well. Enhanced Healing Style - Cooling Touch Using his kiatsu sosa, he can lower the temperature of the water, and it reduces the swelling and pain of a wounded area a lot quicker. Also, helps cool down an overheating patient if he places it on the back of the neck or forehead. Enhanced Healing Style - Warm Touch On the opposite side, he can also warm the water and relax muscles a bit. It can also be used for patients suffering low temperature and hypothermia. Category:DRAFT